Schwein gehabt
by Mark Soul
Summary: Ranma macht einen ungewöhnlichen Fund, was zu einer völlig neuartigen Begegnung zwischen ihm und Akane führt.


_ASCII Pictures präsentiert:_

**"Schwein gehabt"**

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction

Von Mark Soul

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren aus Ranma1/2 gehören nicht mir. Obwohl ich wünschte, sie täten  
es, aber egal wie viele Cels und Fan-Artikel ich kaufe, sie weigern sich  
einfach zu mir zu kommen. (schmoll)

* * *

Es war an einem gewöhnlichen Nachmittag in Nerima. 

Ranma saß am Ufer des Kanals, der durch den Ortsteil floß, und starrte  
gedankenverloren auf das Wasser. Warum eigentlich immer ich? fragte er  
sich und warf einen Kiesel ins Wasser. Was habe ich nur getan, daß mein  
Leben so ein Chaos ist?

Chaos, das war für Ranma Saotome die Normalität. Der heutige Tag war sogar  
noch erstaunlich ruhig verlaufen. Bislang war er erst dreimal von Kuno  
angegriffen worden, eins davon war ein Grabschversuch auf seine weibliche  
Form gewesen. Später dann wurde ein normales Gespräch seinerseits mit Ukyo  
durch Akanes Eifersucht beinahe zu einem Zickenkampf - sein gutgemeinter  
Schlichtungsversuch resultierte darin, daß ihn beide Mädchen mit ihren  
respektiven Waffen (Hammer und Spatula) einen über den Schädel zogen. Und zu  
guter Letzt hatte dann noch Shampoo versucht, ihn auf eines ihrer 'Dates'  
einzuladen. Was natürlich auch Mousse auf den Plan gerufen hatte, und der  
blinde Amazone... Man konnte es sich denken, oder?

Mit einem Seufzen ließ Ranma ein weiteres Steinchen ins Wasser plumpsen, und  
beobachtete die auseinanderfächernden Wellenkreise. Er genoß ruhige Momente,  
wie diesen. Sie halfen ihm wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Und den  
konnte er weiß Gott gebrauchen.

Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und stand auf. Er konnte nicht ewig hier  
sitzen bleiben und über sein Schicksal lamentieren. Bestimmt wurde er schon  
im Tendo-Dojo erwartet, und das letzte was er brauchen konnte war, daß die  
anderen sich sorgten und auf die Suche nach ihm machten.

Er war grade auf seinem üblichen Weg, auf dem Zaun, die Hände in den  
Hosentaschen vergraben, als seine Ohren das Quietschen von Autoreifen  
vernahmen. Er sah sich um, und bekam grade noch mit, wie ein Kleintransporter  
fast die Kontrolle verlor und von der Straße abkam. Glücklicherweise fing  
sich das Fahrzeug wieder, allerdings schwang die Heckklappe auf und ein Teil  
der Ladung purzelte hinaus.

"Hey, du hast da was verloren," rief Ranma ihm nach, aber offensichtlich  
hörte ihn der Fahrer nicht. Ranma sah dem Wagen hinterher, konnte aber das  
Nummernschild nicht mehr entziffern. Nur den Schriftzug 'Chinesischer  
Nationalzirkus' auf den noch immer offen stehenden Hintertüren.

Ein wenig neugierig sah sich Ranma die verlorenen Sachen genauer an. Es war  
nicht viel: Ein zerrissener Karton mit Clowns-Kostümen, die sich halb über  
die Straße verteilt hatten, ein kleiner und glücklicherweise leerer  
Tierkäfig, und eine alte verbeulte Metallschachtel. Aus Kuriosität öffnete  
Ranma letztere, aber auch dort war auf dem ersten Blick nichts besonderes  
drin. Eine jetzt zerbrochene Glaskugel, jede Menge Tarot-Karten, ein Stapel  
Kerzen, und eine kleine Tüte mit chinesischem Aufdruck.

Es war diese Tüte, die seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte. Zwar konnte Ranma nach  
all der Zeit noch immer kein chinesisch, aber einige Wörter hatte er sich  
doch gemerkt. Und er erkannte sofort den Aufdruck 'Jusenkyo'.

Etwas von den verwunschenen Quellen! Oh Mann! Vielleicht etwas, womit ich  
meinen Fluch loswerden kann! Der Gedanke, sich nicht mehr in ein Mädchen  
verwandeln zu müssen, zauberte ein dümmliches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Das  
derlei Versuche in der Vergangenheit stets schiefgegangen waren, schien ihn  
nicht weiter zu stören.

Immer noch wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinsend sah er sich um. Niemand war in  
der Nähe oder hatte den Unfall beobachtet. Unauffällig steckte er das  
Tütchen ein und setzte seinen Weg fort. Erst als er außer Sichtweite war  
holte er es wieder hervor und versuchte die Schriftzeichen zu entziffern.

Hmm, mal sehen, das hier bedeutet 'Wasser' - und das Zeichen steht für  
'Kalt'. Hier steht 'Rückgängig' - das hier kann ich nicht lesen - und das  
heißt 'Heiß'. Hey, und hier steht 'Instant'. Es ist Instant-Jusenkyopulver.  
Abermals zauberte sich das schwachsinnige Grinsen auf seine Züge. Wenn das  
hier dasselbe war, was Shampoo ihm damals angedreht hatte, konnte er  
womöglich den nächsten Strandbesuch ein Junge bleiben.

Genauso schnell wie die Hoffnung aufgekeimt war, wurde sie jedoch wieder  
zerstört. Das nächste Zeichen identifizierte er nämlich als Wort für  
'Schwein'. Sofort verschwand sein fröhlicher Ausdruck. Toll, was soll ich  
denn damit? Damit kann ich mich doch nur in dasselbe Schwein wie Ryoga  
verwandeln. Völlig nutzlos! Achtlos warf er die Tüte wieder weg.

Warum sollte ich mich im P-chan verwandeln wollen? Der Fluch ist völlig  
nutzlos. Der einzige Vorteil, den Ryoga dadurch hat ist, daß er bei Akane  
schlafen kann.

Immer noch enttäuscht, die Hände wieder in den Hosentaschen vergraben,  
setzte er seinen Weg fort. Erst als er die nächste Hausecke umrundet hatte,  
fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wie vom Donner berührt blieb er  
stehen. Bei Akane schlafen... ? Nachdenklich späte er zurück um die Ecke,  
auf die kleine Tüte.

* * *

Später am Abend. 

Ich kann nicht glauben, daß ich das tue. Das ist völliger Irrsinn. Ich muß  
verrückt geworden sein. Ich kann das nicht machen.

Ranma stand vor dem Spiegel im Baderaum und sah gar nicht aus wie er selbst.  
Um genau zu sein, er sah aus wie ein kleines schwarzes Ferkelchen. Sogar ein  
schwarzgepunktetes Halstuch hatte er sich umgebunden, Ryoga warf damit ja  
genügend um sich.

Ich kann Akane das nicht antun. Ich kann nicht einfach so in ihr Bett  
steigen. Verdammt, ich bin jedes Mal sauer auf Ryoga, wenn ER das tut. Akane  
würde mich umbringen, wenn sie das rausbekommt.

Er hatte sich grade so weit selbst überzeugt, die Idee zu vergessen und ins  
warme Badewasser zu hüpfen, als die Tür aufging.

"P-chan, was tust du denn hier? Hast du dich wieder verlaufen?" freute sich  
Akane Tendo nahm das Ferkel auf den Arm. "Ich hab doch gewußt, daß ich was  
gehört habe. Schön, daß du wieder da bist."

Ranma leistete keinen Widerstand, während seine Verlobte ihn an ihre Brust  
drückte. Vor seinem geistigen Auge zogen die verschiedenen Varianten seines  
Todes vorbei.

"Du bist grade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, um mit mir ins Bettchen zu gehen."

Seines langsamen und sehr schmerzhaften Todes, korrigierte Ranma sich.

Ohne daß er etwas dagegen tun konnte, trug Akane ihn in ihr Zimmer, schloß  
die Tür hinter sich und setzte ihn erst dann auf dem Boden ab. Als sie sich  
dann auch noch auszuziehen begann, wandte er sich hastig ab und starrte die  
Wand an.

"Was ist denn heute los mit dir, P-chan? Du bist doch sonst nicht so?"  
fragte Akane, und warf scherzhaft ihren BH nach Ranma. "Man könnte fast den  
Eindruck bekommen, du würdest dich schämen mich nackt zu sehen," lachte sie.

Ranma war außer sich. Grr, Ryoga, wir müssen mal ein ernstes Wort  
miteinander reden!

Als Akane endlich in ihren Pyjama gewechselt hatte, nahm sie wieder ihr  
Haustier in den Arm und schlüpfte ins Bett. "Gute Nacht, mein Kleiner,"  
sagte sie und löschte das Licht.

Und so lag Ranma nun da, von seiner Verlobten umklammert, halb unter der  
Bettdecke vergraben. Ich muß hier weg! dachte er nur. Am besten ich warte  
ab, bis sie eingeschlafen ist, und dann verdufte ich heimlich.

Und so wartete er ab. Er wußte, daß Akane im Schlaf stets um sich schlug und  
sich ständig hin und her wälzte. Er horchte, wie ihre Atemzüge immer  
regelmäßiger wurden, bis er sich sicher war, daß sie schlief. Aber anstatt  
loszulassen, drückte sie ihn nur fester an sich.

Bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als weiter abzuwarten, dachte er,  
und genoß die seltene Gelegenheit, so nah und friedlich bei seiner Verlobten  
zu sein. Bis er schließlich selbst vom Schlaf übermannt wurde.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen. 

Im Gegensatz zu einem echten Fluch hat Instant-Jusenkyopulver einen  
entscheidenden Vorteil. Nämlich, daß es nicht dauerhaft wirkt. Das Opfer  
eines echten Fluches wird immer wieder bei Kontakt mir kalter Flüssigkeit  
verwandelt. Instant-Pulver dagegen hört nach einiger Zeit auf zu wirken.

So war auch Ranmas Schweine-Dasein nur von begrenzter Dauer. Obwohl man hier  
nicht sicher sein konnte, ob das tatsächlich ein Vorteil war. Ranma  
jedenfalls sah es eindeutig als Nachteil, als er als Junge und obendrein  
noch nackt in Akanes Bett erwachte.

Er schickte ein rasches Stoßgebet 'gen Himmel und versuchte so behutsam wie  
möglich sich aus Akanes Umarmung zu befreien und aufzustehen. Leider wurde  
das Gebet falsch interpretiert, jedenfalls schlug seine Verlobte die Augen  
auf, noch bevor er richtig angefangen hatte.

Selbstverständlich war Akane von dem neben ihr liegenden Ranma etwas  
überrascht und ihre Nase und Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa.

"Öh, äh, hallo?" begann Ranma.

Bevor Akane jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, ging ihre Zimmertür auf und jemand  
kam herein. Akane verschob jede Antwort oder Handlung auf später und zog  
ihre Decke über den Kopf des Jungen - nicht auszudenken wenn man sie so hier  
sah.

"Guten Morgen Akane, gut geschlafen?" grüßte eine wie immer fröhliche Kasumi  
und zog die Fenstervorhänge auf, um die Sonne hereinzulassen. "Zeit zum  
aufstehen, du mußt dich beeilen, wenn du noch vor dem Frühstück deine  
Joggingrunde machen willst."

"...die laß' ich heute ausfallen," meinte Akane verstört, während sie  
ihre große Schwester keinen Moment aus den Augen ließ.

"Wie schön," sagte Kasumi. Inzwischen hatte sie auch das Fenster geöffnet  
und ging wieder zurück zu Tür. Akane wollte grade aufatmen, als die älteste  
Tendo im Türrahmen noch mal stehen bliebt. "Was ich noch sagen wollte, ihr  
solltest wirklich mit so was warten bis ihr verheiratet seid." Und dann war  
sie weg und hatte auch die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

Waren bislang nur Akanes Nase und Wangen leicht verfärbt, so breitete sich  
jetzt eine gesunde Röte bis zu ihrem Hals und Ohren aus. Wie von der Tarantel  
gestochen sprang sie auf und riß dabei ihre Bettdecke mit sich - was Ranma  
ziemlich unbedeckt zurückließ. Hastig griff dieser das Kopfkissen.

"WAS MACHST-" brüllte Akane los, und schlug sich sofort die Hand vor den  
Mund. Das war wohl ein wenig zu laut. "Was machst du hier?" fragte sie dann  
im Flüsterton.

"Ich kann das erklären," beteuerte Ranma.

"Na, da bin ich aber mal gespannt!" grummelte Akane. "Ich gehe mit P-chan  
ins Bett und wachte mit dir auf. Wie kann so was? Hast du etwa die ganze Zeit  
immer so getan, als wärst du mein Haustier?"

"Nein, das kann nicht sein," beantwortete das Mädchen die Frage sofort  
selber. "Ich habe euch ja oft genug zusammen gesehen." Sie sah ihren  
Verlobten mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Also los, spuck's aus!"

"Ich war P-chan," begann Ranma. "Aber nur dieses eine mal," beteuerte er  
schnell, als Akane wieder lospoltern wollte. "Ich habe zufällig Instantpulver  
von Jusenkyo gefunden und mich damit in ein Schweinchen verwandelt."

"Ein Schwein, allerdings," grummelte das Mädchen. "Und warum bitteschön hast  
du das getan, du perverser Spanner?"

Wenn hier einer ein perverser Spanner ist, dann doch wohl Ryoga. Ich hab  
mich sogar umgedreht, dachte Ranma zähneknirschend. Laut sagte er aber:  
"Warum wohl? Zu P-chan bist du immer nett, hast ihn gerne und läßt ihn sogar  
bei dir im Bett schlafen. Ich dagegen bekomme immer nur deinen Hammer zu  
spüren, und die Schuld, wenn mal wieder was schief läuft. Du behandelst dein  
Haustier besser als deinen Verlobten."

Akane schien über diese Worte erstaunlich lange nachzudenken. Konnte das denn  
möglich sein? "Bist du etwa eifersüchtig auf P-chan?"

"Eifersüchtig? Ich?" Ranma verschränkte die Arme und versuchte beleidigt  
auszusehen - was ihm nicht ganz gelang, so wie er nur mit einem Kopfkissen  
bekleidet auf Akanes Bett saß. "Warum soll ich auf dein dummes Schwein  
eifersüchtig sein? Nur weil er deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekommt? Nur, weil  
du ihn so viel lieber magst als mich? Nur, weil er bei dir schlafen darf?  
Pah!"

"Du bist tatsächlich eifersüchtig," stellte Akane erstaunt fest.

"Ja natürlich bin ich eifersüchtig," regte Ranma sich auf und wäre am  
liebsten dabei aufgestanden. Grade noch rechtzeitig unterdrückte er den  
Impuls und umklammerte das Kissen fester. "Was würdest du denn sagen, wenn  
ich Ukyo oder Shampoo mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde als dir?"

Akane wollte schon sagen, daß er genau das tat, als ihr die verborgene  
Bedeutung in dieses Worten bewußt wurde. Statt dessen sah sie ihren  
Verlobten auf eine schwer zu deutende Weise an. "Du solltest jetzt lieber  
zusehen, daß du in dein Zimmer kommst und dir was anziehst," sagte sie  
sanft. "Bevor sie uns hier noch so zusammen erwischen."

Ranma war regelrecht sprachlos. Kein Wutausbruch? Keine Schläge diesmal?  
Aber er hütete sich, sein Glück in Frage zu stellen. "Ähm, ja ... Du hast  
wohl recht," sagte er, rührte sich aber nicht.

"Was ist los, willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?" Sie deutete auffordernd auf  
das offene Fenster.

"Nein, aber ... Ich kann schlecht mit deinem Kissen abhauen, aber hier  
lassen kann ich es auch nicht, weil ich dann..." Er ließ den Satz unbeendet  
und wurde rot.

Akane ebenfalls, als sie erkannte was er meinte. Sie drehte sich um und  
wandte ihm den Rücken zu. "Jetzt besser?"

"Viel besser. Danke," sagte der Junge und legte erleichtert das Kissen  
beiseite.

Kurz bevor er aber durchs Fenster steigen konnte, hielt Akane ihn noch mal  
zurück. "Ranma?"

"Hm, ja?"

"Warst du wirklich eifersüchtig?"

"Ja. Warum?"

"Ach... nur so," antwortete Akane mit gleichgültiger Stimme. Und da sie ihm  
immer noch den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, konnte Ranma leider nie ihr  
glückliches, zufriedenes Lächeln sehen.

**ENDE

* * *

**

Anmerkungen des Autors:

Hierzu gibt es wenig zu sagen. Die Grundidee, daß Ranma sich mal als P-chan  
ausgibt, kam mir eines Tages spontan in den Sinn. Ursprünglich wollte ich  
den Einfall aufheben, die Szene irgendwo in eine meiner längeren Fanfics mit  
einbauen. Aber diese Idee ließ mich nicht los, spukte mir dauernd im Kopf  
herum, bis ich sie dann doch zu Papier gebracht hatte. Eventuell landet  
dieser Text doch noch in einer meiner längeren Fics, aber erst mal bleibt er  
so stehen.

Diese Geschichte hat auch noch eine andere Besonderheit, die so beim lesen  
gar nicht erkennbar ist. Nämlich ist dies der erste Text, der vollständig  
mit einem Diktierprogramm erstellt wurde - von der Nachbearbeitung natürlich  
abgesehen.

Wie immer wäre ich froh, eure Meinung zu hören. Egal ob Kommentare, Kritik  
oder Fragen, schreibt einfach was ihr denkt.

Mark Soul_ - marksoulgmx.de_


End file.
